In nursing homes and similar care facilities, resident incontinence is a prevalent problem. Failure to promptly respond to and assist incontinent residents after the occurrence of an incontinent event can result in infections, pressure ulcers, and other medical complications. Therefore, the nursing home and healthcare industry has sought to develop an effective apparatus for detecting the occurrence of incontinent events.
In this regard, apparatus have been pursued that include one or more sensors comprising a pair of electrodes connected with a voltage source, an audible alarm being activated when an electrically conductive fluid completes the circuit between the electrodes. However, such prior art apparatus are rife with problems. For example, many prior art sensors are not suitable for reuse because the sensors cannot withstand the heat and chemical treatments necessary for cleaning or sterilization. For another example, prior art apparatus do not allow for the detection of a disconnected or poorly connected circuit associated with the sensor.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for an apparatus for incontinence detection and notification that overcomes these problems.